Paraíso Perdido
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Un tributo a Slash Torrance y su historia "Durante la noche". Una secuela donde se sabrá un poco mas de los evento ocurridos en aquella misteriosa noche.


**Bienvenidos a mi primer One-shot tributo. Se preguntaran que significa eso, bueno esta es un capitulo en el cual se contaran las cosas que pasaron luego de la historia "Durante la Noche" del gran Slash Torrance.**

 **Quiero aclarar que antes de esto obtuve la autorización y aprobación de Slash Torrance para escribir este capítulo y publicarlo, por lo cual dejo claro que los eventos que se cuentan aquí no afectan para nada el producto original.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

 **Durante la Noche es autoría de Slash Torrance.**

 **Paraíso perdido**

Luego de los eventos ocurridos en esa confusa y aterradora noche sin estrellas, la ciudad de Royal Wood, no volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

Lincoln caminaba por la calle en total soledad, la chispa que lo caracterizaba se había ido y no parecía que volvería a prenderse en mucho, mucho tiempo, el al igual que muchos otros había perdido a un familiar muy querido. En el caso de Lincoln su hermana menor Lily, arrebatada de sus manos por aquellos enigmáticos seres.

Aun recordaba esa noche en donde parecía que se iba a terminar el mundo, no por un cataclismo de niveles cósmicos, sino por la mano de unos seres sin forma y sin identificar.

No solo su chispa se había apagado también la de casi toda la ciudad, una muestra de ello era su hogar, aquella casa que producía un gran porcentaje del ruido del vecindario se encontraba apagada.

Quien entrara ahí por primera vez no podría saber que hasta hacia solo 3 semanas toda su casa estaba llena de vida, pero ahora un cementerio sería más alegre.

Lori ya casi no hablaba por teléfono, Leni había dejado de diseñar y fabricar ropa nueva, la música de Luna se había ido así como los chistes de Luan, Lana dejo de ensuciarse con barro y Lola abandono los concursos de belleza. Solo Lucy y Lisa continuaban con sus costumbres, solo que ahora tenían otro sentido.

Lisa trataba de hallar un sentido lógico y razonable a esa noche, o por lo menos darle una explicación científica por el lado de Lucy, esta seguía con sus poemas pero ahora eran una especie de mezcla entre temor y odio a las estrellas, todo lo contrario a lo que los poetas habían hecho durante siglos.

Lincoln camino por la calle hasta que se sentó en la banca de un parque, y se quedó observando a los pocos niños que quedaban en el parque, ahora todos ellos eran de tres años para arriba, al verlos recordaba a la pequeña Lily y las veces que jugó con ella en el parque.

\- Si tan solo hubiera hecho más esa noche- pensó con pena.

\- ¿Perdiste a alguien esa noche verdad?- dijo de la nada una voz.

Lincoln volteo asustado y vio un hombre de aspecto intelectual con una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos, tenía unos lentes y cargaba un paquete de documentos, este aparentaba tener unos cincuenta o cincuenta y cinco.

\- Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? Pregunto algo nervioso por el susto.

\- Mi nombre es Arthur Simmons- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- soy un profesor de literatura de la universidad de Royal Wood.

\- Lincoln Loud, y si perdí a mi hermana menor en esos eventos.

\- Me imaginaba, no se puede negar que la perdida es un rasgo que no se quita fácilmente del rostro.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- He vivido más que tú, y a lo largo de mi vida he visto partir a mucha gente querida.

\- Si pero al menos usted puede ir a dejarle flores a sus familiares, yo ni siquiera sé dónde está mi hermana. ¡Es más nadie sabe dónde está su familia!

Aquel profesor lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- Créeme, está en un buen lugar ahora mismo.

\- ¿¡Cómo lo sabe!? – pregunto Lincoln con algo de enojo.

\- Que dirías si te dijera que yo si se dónde está.

\- Eso es imposible, esos seres se la llevaron y nadie sabe a dónde se fueron.

\- ¿Dime que crees tú que eran esos seres?

\- No lo sé, extraterrestres, seres interdimencionales, quizás una broma muy bien ejecutada.

\- Las típicas explicaciones que todos se dan, todas dentro del margen de lo material o de lo lógico.

\- ¿Entonces qué cosas eran?- pregunto disgustado.

\- Acompáñame y te lo mostrare

Lincoln al principio no sabía si hacerle caso a Arthur, después de todo sabía que no era buena idea seguir a un desconocido, pero la necesidad de respuestas fue más fuerte por lo que lo siguió, al principio con cierta desconfianza, pero luego la perdió cuando descubrió que el destino era la Universidad de Royal Wood, lugar que ya había visitado cuando le tocaba llevar a Lisa a sus conferencias.

Camino con el hasta llegar a la facultad de ciencias humanas de la universidad, aquel lugar era nuevo para él y más que sentirlo como un lugar de estudios parecía un museo, lleno de cuadros de grandes escritores, humanistas, así como exalumnos que habían llegado lejos en sus respectivas profesiones. Aparte tenia diversos objetos exhibidos a lo largo de pasillos como primeras ediciones de libros inmortales, objetos de famosos escritores, tratados sobre idiomas y variedad de objetos similares.

Cuando los dos finalmente entraron en la oficina del profesor, Lincoln vio que esta estaba llena de papeles y libros, pero todos estos en completo orden.

\- Bueno Lincoln, bienvenido a mi oficina. No será muy grande pero por lo menos me permite trabajar en paz.

\- Se ve bien pero, creí que iba a contestarme la pregunta sobre esas cosas.

\- Es cierto, dime Lincoln ¿Qué has escuchado sobre esos seres?

Lincoln le respondió lo que ya le había dicho anteriormente pero agrego algo más.

\- Mi hermana le echa la culpa a las estrellas, dice que fueron estas quienes se llevaron a los bebés de la ciudad.

\- Y si te dijera Lincoln, que no esta tan equivocada, en parte las estrellas tienen que ver en esto.

\- ¡Entonces en realidad fueron ellas! – dijo sorprendido.

\- No Lincoln, no fueron ellas, fue algo de lo que nosotros ya nos hemos olvidado hace mucho.

El profesor Arthur se dirigió hacia una mesa, la cual era la única que si estaba llena de libros y papeles en desorden, sobre esta había una tabla colgada en la pared con muchas imágenes de diverso estilo, algunas a color y otras en blanco y negro, pero todas tenían algo en común, seres alados peleando entre ellos.

\- Buscabas una respuesta a tu pregunta, bueno, ahí está- dijo señalando una imagen.

La hoja que le señalaba tenía la imagen más grande de toda la tabla y se encontraba al centro de esta. La cual mostraba dos grupos de ángeles uno que se encontraba en la parte superior de esta volando, mientras que el segundo se lo veía caer en masa de lo que se supone que era el cielo.

Lincoln observo las imágenes buscando esa respuesta que parecía estar a punto de aparecer, hasta que de pronto una idea llego a su mente.

\- Espere, me está queriendo decir que…

\- Si asi es esos fueron los responsables.

\- Quiere decir que a mi hermana se la llevaron ángeles.

\- Si y no- respondió el profesor.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Esos seres alguna vez fueron ángeles, pero ya no, ahora son caídos.

\- Pero eso es imposible. Esas cosas no se parecían en nada a los que están en ese dibujo – dijo confundido.

\- El dibujo que vez fue hecho por Paul Gustave Doré y pertenece al primer libro de la obra Paraíso Perdido escrita por John Milton en 1667. Pero no te fijes en los que están con las alas blancas y las armaduras doradas, sino en aquellos que están cayendo, pero imagínatelos sin alas, sin armaduras y sin esa gracia, obligados a vivir sin luz en las tinieblas.

Lincoln en ese momento siguió en su mente esa indicación, despojo en su mente a un ángel de sus principales características y el resultado fueron aquellas cosas sin forma que recorrieron la ciudad en esa noche. Por lo cual su rostro cambio como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento.

\- Veo que ya lo dedujiste, pero aún no lo tienes del todo claro ¿Verdad? – le pregunto Arthur.

\- Si, digo no, no entiendo nada, ni siquiera sé por qué los ángeles pelearían entre ellos.

\- Veras, al principio creía que era una buena historia pero después de todos los eventos ocurridos, descubrí que si era real.

\- ¿A qué historia se refiere? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Paraíso Perdido es una obra en la se cuenta lo que es la caída de Lucifer y su posterior venganza contra su creador, no por la fuerza sino con el engaño contra su futura creación, nosotros. Pero al parecer la primera parte realmente ocurrió.

\- ¿De que hablaba?

\- Veraz Lincoln, Lucifer era un arcángel quien se rebeló junto con un tercio de los ángeles, pero su rebelión fracaso y fue derrotado por el arcángel Miguel – dijo indicando la fotografía de una pintura de aquel personaje- una vez derrotado fue expulsado del cielo junto con todos sus seguidores.

Lincoln ya había oído esa historia con anterioridad pero no sabía cómo tomarla, le parecía interesante pero nunca le había encontrado mucho sentido. Su hermana Lisa incluso se negaba a creerla diciendo que mientras no habría prueba tangible era una ficción.

\- Pero ¿No se suponía que esos ángeles caídos deberían de estar encerrados?

\- Al principio creía lo mismo, pero luego descubrí este texto- tomo de la mesa un libro antiguo, el cual parecía tener ya varios siglos- este es un libro medieval francés escrito en el 1450 el cual habla de un "perdón especial" para aquellos que se rebelaron y desearan regresar a su lugar de origen. El cual según este libro, consistía en cumplir con una misión la cual una vez cumplida les permitiría volver a ascender.

\- Entonces mi hermana fue parte de una prueba.

\- Así parece. Fue por eso que no habían estrellas y porque no apareció la policía o alguien que pudiera enfrentarlos, aunque hubiera dado igual, nadie puede pelear con un ángel y ganar. Todo estaba preparado para que esa misión fuera cumplida al pie de la letra sin intervención humana que pudiera evitarla.

Lincoln y sus hermanas lo sabían muy bien, aunque hubieran peleado aquellas cosas las superaron con facilidad. Quizás ni siquiera estando armadas hubieran hecho un cambio.

\- Bueno parece que es la única causa, entonces quiere decir que mi hermana esta con esos ángeles- dijo Lincoln con algo de emoción.

\- Así es, no te tienes que preocupar por ella, sino por nosotros.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – dijo algo nervioso.

\- Si se llevaron a los inocentes no fue por puro cumplimiento, lo que paso esa noche en realidad solo es el inicio de algo que está por venir.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – dijo Lincoln más asustado.

\- No lo sé, no conozco sus planes, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, ni siquiera te gustaría saberlos.


End file.
